Yuuto Kiba
Yuuto Kiba '''ist einer der männlichen Protagonisten in der High School DxD Serie. Er ist im zweiten Jahr auf der Kuoh Akademie und gilt als der hübscheste Junge, welcher von vielen Mädchen verehrt und von den anderen Jungs gehasst wird. Er ist Mitglied im Okkulten Forschungsclub und Rias Knight. '''Aussehen Kiba ist ein gutaussehender junger Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren, grauen Augen und einem Muttermal unter seinem linken Auge. Er trägt überwiegend die Schuluniform der Jungs von der Kuoh Akademie. Sie besteht aus einem schwarzen Blazer mit weißen Akzenten, kurzärmligen Hemd mit einer schwarzen Schleife am Kragen, dazu passende schwarze Hosen und braunen Schuhen. Persönlichkeit Kiba ist eine optimistische Person die sich sehr um ihre Kameraden sorgt. Er besitzt Vornehme Manieren und hat eine sehr höfliche Persönlichkeit, selbst Issei gegenüber der ihn anfänglich nicht mag. Er empfand tiefen Hass für alles was mit den Heiligen Schwertern zutun hatte. Er überwand diesen Hass in Volume 3 mit der Hilfe der Mitglieder des Okkulten Forschungsclubs und den Seelen seiner Freunde die während des Holy Sword Projekt verstarben. Kiba schätzt seine Rivalität zu Issei sehr und äußerte das er gern mit ihm eines Tages einen fairen Kampf austragen möchte. Issei kommentierte das Kiba selbst ein wenig lüstern ist. Vergangenheit Kiba war ursprünglich ein Namenloses Waisenkind, welches von der Kirche aufgenommen und ausgewählt wurde ein teil des Holy Sword Project zu werden welches von Valper Galilei überwacht wurde. Valper beschloss später alle Teilnehmer zu eliminieren, welches darin resultierte das alle von Kibas Freunden bei der Aktion umkamen und er einen Hass gegen die Heiligen Schwerter (besonders der Excalibur Serie) entwickelte. Nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht aus der Einrichtung (durch die Hilfe seiner Freunde), erlag er letzten Endes dem Giftgas welches er vorher einatmete. Rias fand ihm als er am Boden lag und erweckte ihn als einen ihrer Diener wieder zum Leben. In den ersten Tagen als ihr Diener stand er ihr und allen die mit ihr zu tun hatten sehr misstrauisch gegenüber. Er wurde später von Souji Okita in der Schwertkunst unterrichtet, zudem war er die erste Person der sich Kiba öffnete. Eines Tages als er Tribut an seinen verstorbenen Freunde zollte, wurde er von einem Abtrünnigen Dämon angegriffen und lieferte sich mit ihm einen harten Kampf. Er wurde anschließend von seinem Schwertmeister Okita gerettet. Nach diesem Geschehnis öffnete er sich letzten Endes auch Rias und nahm auch den neuen Namen an den sie ihm Gab. Fähigkeiten Dämonische Kräfte: '''Kiba besitzt alle Kräfte und Fähigkeiten die auch ein ganz normaler Dämon hat, inklusive die Zauber wirken. Er zeigte zudem das er auch in der Lage ist Illusionen zu erschaffen. Er demonstriert dies im Kampf gegen Siegfried in dem er mit einer Illusion ihn ablenkte, um ihn dann anschließend heimlich angreifen zu können. '''Meisterhafter Schwertkämpfer: '''Yuuto ist ein äußerst erfahrener Schwertkämpfer, kombiniert er dies mit seiner Geschwindigkeit kann er somit die meisten seiner Gegner dominieren. Issei bezeichnet ihn als das Ass der Gremory Gruppe. '''Verbesserte Geschwindigkeit: '''Kiba ist übermenschlich schnell, Issei bezeichnet seine Geschwindigkeit als God-Speed. '''Fliegen: Da er ein Dämon ist kann er seine Flügel zum fliegen benutzen. Ausrüstung Sword Birth ('''ソード・バース, ''Sōdo Bāsu): '''Kibas Sacred Gear und Primärwaffe. Es besitzt die Fähigkeit unendlich viele Dämonen Schwerter zu erschaffen die verschiedene Eigenschaften besitzen, solche wie Holy Eraser und Flame Delete. * '''Sword of Betrayer' ('''ソード・オブ・ビトレイヤー, ''Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā): '''Kibas irregulärer Balance Breaker, da es die Kräfte von Heiligen und Dämonischen Schwertern besitzt. Er erlangte diese Fähigkeit im Kampf gegen Freed als er sein Sacred Gear mit den Seelen seiner verstorbenen Kameraden verschmolz. Kiba ist dadurch in der Lage Heilige Dämonische Schwerter (Holy Demonic Swords) zu erschaffen, die dann verschiedene Elemente besitzen zum Beispiel Eis und Licht. In Volume 19 erlangen seine Heiligen Dämonischen Schwerter noch eine weitere Fähigkeit und zwar kann er mit der Hilfe seiner Dämonischen Energie heilige Attribute absorbieren um seine eigenen zu verstärken, das ganze funktioniert aber auch umgekehrt. '''Blade Blacksmith ('ブレード・ブラックスミス, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): '''Kiba erlangte diese Fähigkeit von einem seiner verstorbenen Freunde während der Events in Volume 3 (teilweise in Volume 9 angedeutet und in Volume 10 enthüllt). Es besitzt die Fähigkeit zahlreiche, mit verschiedenen Attributen versehene Heilige Schwerter zu erschaffen. * '''Glory Drag Trooper (グローリィ・ドラグ・トルーパー, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): 'Kibas untergeordneter Blance Breaker. Er ist dadurch in der Lage eine Armee an Drachenrittern zu erschaffen, die die Techniken und die Geschwindigkeit des Anwenders kopieren. Jedoch sind sie bisher nur in der Lage Geschwindigkeit nachzuahmen. Kiba kann selbst eine Rüstung tragen wie die seiner Drachenritter. Jedoch vermag er es nicht beide Balance Breaker gleichzeitig zu nutzen und muss sich zwischen ''Sword of Betrayer oder Glory Drag Trooper entscheiden. Dämonenschwerter ((魔剣, Maken): Während des Kampfes gegen Siegfried in Volume 12, gelang es Kiba dessen dämonische Schwerter in seinen Besitz zu bringen. * '''Gram (グラム, Guramu): Gram ist auch unter den Namen Sword of the Sun (Schwert der Sonne) bekannt und ist das stärkste Dämonen Schwert. Es trägt den Titel Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken) ''und ist ein ein Dragon Slayer (''Drachentöter) Schwert, welches an Zerstörungskraft dem Heiligen Schwert Durandal ebenbürtige ist. Kiba vergleicht es mit einer Kombination aus Ascalon und Durandal da es nicht erst aufgeladen werden muss um seine zerstörerische Kraft freizusetzen. Deswegen meinte er es sei "stärker" als Durandal und schärfer als seine Heiligen Dämonischen Schwerter. Kiba kann es noch nicht vollständig kontrollieren da Gram ihm seine Energie sehr schnell entzieht und sein Zustand sich immer mehr verschlechtert je länger er es nutzt. * Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): Balmung ist ein dämonisches Schwert aus der nordischen Mythologie mit einer durchdringenden Aura. Es kann mächtige Wirbelstürme erschaffen. * Nothung (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): Nothung ist ein dämonisches Schwert das durch Raum und Zeit schneiden kann. * Tyrfing (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): Tyrfing ist ein dämonisches Schwert was Krater erschaffen kann. * Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): Dáinsleif ist ein dämonisches Schwert das riesige Eissäulen erschaffen kann. Wusstest du schon ... * Kibas Geburtstag ist der 30. Mai * Kiba spielt den Hauptbösewicht Darkness Knight Fang (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu) in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon * Kiba (木場) bedeutet soviel wie "Reißzahn", vermutlich eine Referenz zu Schwerten seine bevorzugten Waffen, wenn auch mit anderen Kanji Zeichen geschrieben * Kiba ist einer von zwei Dienern von Rias die einen neuen Namen durch sie bekommen haben. Der andere ist Koneko * Er nennt sich selbst "Yumi" in seiner weiblichen Form * Seine 5 Dämonenschwerter haben ihre Namen von Schwertern aus der nordischen Mythologie * Yuuto wurde von Rias zum wieder zum Leben erweckt als er zwischen 12 und 13 Jahren alt war * Kiba hat eine kurzzeitigen Pakt mit einem Magier ** Sein Paktmagier ist ein junger Junge der mehrere Klassen übersprungen hat * Yuuto erklärte während des Kampfes gegen Kokabiel einmal allen, weshalb er Exorzisten so verabscheut und hasst: der Grund liegt in seiner Vergangenheit. Er war einmal ein Teil des "Heiligen Schwert Experimentes" in der katholischen Kirche gemeinsam mit anderen. Als er gemeinsam mit den anderen bemerkte, was die Kirche genau mit ihnen vorhatte, nicht dass sie die ganzen höllischen Schmerzen im Namen Gottes ertrugen, nein, sie ertrugen sie wegen der Schöpfung eines Menschen, der durch ihre Fähigkeiten in der Lage ist, ein heiliges Schwert führen zu können. So sollte Yuuto auf den Wunsch der anderen fliehen, und er tat es, mit einem furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen. Als er gegen Freed Sellzen kämpfen sollte, tauchte der Leiter des damaligen Projektes auf, und erklärte Yuuto alles. Am Ende warf er Yuuto eine Art "Edelstein" hin, was in Wirklichkeit die Seelen der verstorbenen Teilnehmer des Experimentes waren. Daraufhin nahm Yuuto den Seelenstein in die Hand, und die Seelen kreisten um ihn und redeten mit ihm. Letztendlich hat Yuuto auf den Wunsch seiner verstorben Freunde, den Willen den Projektleiter zu töten aufgegeben. Dieser starb dann aber durch Kokabiel. Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Knight Kategorie:Rias Gremorys Peerage Kategorie:Okkulter Forschungsclub Kategorie:Kuoh Academy Kategorie:DxD Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere